


Sanctuary

by GothicPrincessWitch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, act three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Fenris visits Sebastian in the chantry.





	Sanctuary

Clouds of Chantry incense waft through the air, carrying its pungent fragrance to Fenris before he’s even stepped into the temple. He’d used to think of the incense as heady and too strong. He’d thought all of Kirkwall as too much, too loud, too harsh, too overwhelming.

But not so anymore. Now Kirkwall feels like where he is meant to be. The city is still overall a festering cesspool, of course, but now it’s _his_ city.

Fenris inhales the grounding scent of the incense — spicy and warm with a slight undercurrent of sweet sandalwood — and his eyes close for a moment. He feels at peace and comforted and more loved than he ever thought possible.

The majestic statue of Andraste, the focal point of the inner sanctuary, is beautiful, certainly, with her hand raised in salutation and benediction, but her beauty is vastly outshone by that of the crinkles around a pair of sparkling blue eyes when Sebastian Vael smiles. Truly, Sebastian’s smile is Fenris’s favorite sight in the world, and he’s pleased to view it presently as he slides into a pew beside Sebastian. The way Sebastian’s smile lights up his face is brighter and more brilliant than any array of sacred candles, more brilliant even than the sun.

Leaning closer, Fenris presses a soft kiss to Sebastian’s cheek, right next to the corner of that lovely smile, and then he remains close, nestled into Sebastian’s side, while Sebastian’s arm wraps around him. He soon feels Sebastian’s lips upon his brow, a light but still tender kiss. Fenris’s own lips curve into a smile.

Everything about this moment feels perfect to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine the Chantrt incense as a blend of nag champa and frankincense. ^_^ 
> 
> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
